This invention relates generally to a scaffolding system and more particularly to a scaffolding system with improved safety features designed for easy assembly and disassembly.
Scaffolding systems are commonly used to perform work tasks at elevations beyond reach of workers, or in other hard-to-reach places. The existing scaffolding systems suffer from a number of limitations. The existing scaffolding systems often include a large number of components. The components of the existing scaffolding systems are often difficult to assemble, making the assembly of the existing scaffolding systems a tedious, time-consuming endeavor. In addition, many of the existing scaffolding systems lack adequate safety features, resulting in a hazardous working environment for the workers who use the scaffolding systems.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of the existing scaffolding systems.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a tubular scaffolding system is provided that includes a plurality of base pads for providing a foundation for the scaffolding system, a plurality of tubular vertical trusses for forming a skeleton of the scaffolding system, one or more work platforms coupled to the vertical trusses, one or more access ladders coupled to the work platforms, one or more horizontal guard rails coupled to the vertical trusses, and one or more diagonal support braces coupled to the vertical trusses.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a platform system for detachable affixation on a tubular frame scaffolding system is provided that includes a work platform, an access ladder coupled to the work platform, one or more hooks for coupling a top end of the access ladder to the work platform, and a latching device for supporting a bottom end of the access ladder beneath the work platform.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an intermediate guard rail panel for detachable affixation on a tubular frame scaffolding system is provided that includes a plurality of vertical support bars and one or more horizontal support bars fixedly attached to the vertical support posts.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a top guard rail post for use on a tubular frame scaffolding system is provided that includes a fixed vertical support post, a horizontal post for supporting a work platform coupled to the fixed vertical support post, and a hinge for coupling the fixed vertical support post to the horizontal support post.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of assembling a scaffolding system is provided that includes placing a plurality of base pads on a ground surface, coupling a plurality of tubular vertical trusses to the base pads to form a skeleton for the scaffolding system, attaching one or more platform systems to the vertical trusses, coupling one or more horizontal guard rails and one or more diagonal support braces to the vertical trusses, and coupling one or more top guard rail posts to the tubular vertical trusses on top of the scaffolding system.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of affixing a vertical truss to a tubular frame scaffolding system is provided that includes mating the vertical truss to the tubular frame scaffolding system and fastening the vertical truss to the tubular frame scaffolding system with a toggle pin.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of affixing a top guard rail panel to a tubular frame scaffolding system is provided that includes mating the top guard rail panel to the tubular frame scaffolding system and fastening the top guard rail panel to the tubular frame scaffolding system with a toggle pin.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of affixing a top guard rail post to a tubular frame scaffolding system is provided that includes mating the top guard rail post to the tubular frame scaffolding system and fastening the top guard rail post to the tubular frame scaffolding system with a toggle pin.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of affixing an intermediate guard rail panel to a tubular frame scaffolding system is provided that includes mating the intermediate guard rail panel to the tubular frame scaffolding system.